Vixen the Pirate Fox
"Watch out for that… um… fox. It looks like Foxy but it's creepy… the teeth are sharper than Mangle's and Foxy's. So keep watch, okay?" '' -Phone Guy, FNaF 2, Night 2 Personality '''Vixen' is a kind animatronic but she is short-tempered. She is protective of her friends and protective of her sister who is now a teenager and a night guard of Freddy Fazbear's. She is caring even though she kills Night Guards. She is sneaky and sly which is unfortunate or the night guard meaning it will be a bit hard to find her since she hides in shadows. Also in some ways Vixen has a insane personality in a way. Orgin Vixen is a fox animatronic that was originally a Fredbear Animatronic but put out of order due to some 'problems'. Purple Man who was once a worker for Fredbear killed a 13 year old girl on her little sister's 6th birthday. He stuffed the 13 year old in Vixen. After a few weeks, Vixen started being hostile to kids. Growling and snarling at them. She even attempted to bite them. Fredbear's put her out of order and hidden her away from sight just like Springtrap, who was originally the first Bonnie, and Fredbear who is now known as Golden Freddy. After a few months, Fredbear's closed down and opened the new pizzeria in 1987. The staff put her in Parts/Service with the old animatronics. They made a replacement for Vixen and put her in a room called Vixen's Cove. After the Bite of '87, the pizzeria were thinking about putting Vixen to work but her teeth were to sharp and they didn't want the Bite to happen again. So after the new pizzeria opened in 1993, once again Vixen was put into Parts/Service. Vixen saw the animatronics being dismantled by Purple Man after many years since the pizzeria opened and chased him out. Purple Man came back to finosh Vixen but stopped when the Five Child souls led him to being stuffed in Springtrap and killed. When Fazbear's Fright opened, Vixen was placed somewhere else then where Springtrap was placed. When the fire that burned down Fazbear's Fright started, she manage to run out out of the Horror Acttraction before burned. When Police and the Frie Department came, the first thing they saw Vixen lying limp on the ground. MORE COMING WHEN FNAF 4 COMES OUT Appearance 1 Vixen is a Crimson colored Fox like Foxy. She has a eyepatch over her left eye but no hook. She has bandages wrapped around her ankles and wrists. She also has very unusual sharp teeth than ofter animatronics. There is some blood on her which hints she was the culprit of the Bite of '87. And she has a large rip across her chest,a rip across her back,and a rip in her eye. She has yellow eyes. Appearance 2 Vixen looks the same, but has a few rips on her. Toy Vixen's Appearance Toy Vixen is a pale crimson color than the original Vixen. Toy Vixen has dark crimson paws and a dark crimson tail. Her teeth are less sharp than the original Vixen. And suprisingly, both Toy Vixen and Vixen get along. Appearance 3 Unlike the other animatronics except Springtrap, Vixen isn't a Phantom Animatronic. Vixen has bandages instead of a eyepatch across her left eye. She has rips and scratches across her face,she is missing one and a part of her tail. Appearance 4 Vixen looks the same like her FNaF 3 appearance but she has more rips in her body. Her teeth are crazy sharp and hers hands, they are now sharp claws just like her teeth. Her eyes are black with yellow pupils instead of just yellow eyes. Quotes "Hi. Me name is Vixen…" "What brings ye here?" "Surprise lad! Ye think I wouldn't-" Jumpscare quote, she says 'Suprise lad! Ye really think I wouldn't get ye?"' but you can't here the sentence because of the screen going to black "Looks like one of me friends has ye…" What Vixen says when she sees a animatronic killing a player, you can't really here it because of the jumpscare Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Fan Characters Category:Females Category:Fredbear's Family Diner